


Curse the Gods

by Artabria



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Lightning has always been unlucky on her dealings with gods.





	Curse the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Mistakes_

Sometimes, Lightning feels like her interactions with god and goddesses were cursed. Etro? Failed her mission and her original world got destroyed. Cosmos? Horrible death at the hand of those crystal puppets. Bhunivelze? Traitor that tried to make her the new goddess of death and trap her. Materia?

Well, Materia was the clear proof that you shouldn't trust a goddess new to her job. Not only had her been returned to the wrong world, she had been returned to the wrong time.

So, here she was, trying to figure out how to react to the presence of a teenaged Cloud.


End file.
